


Sucio

by LaSirenitaRoja



Category: Marvel
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSirenitaRoja/pseuds/LaSirenitaRoja
Summary: - Una historia basada en la novela "Chico Heterosexual" de Alessandra Hazard. -Joven y apuesto, Tony atrae atención no deseada en la cárcel. Cuando su compañero de celda le ofrece protección, Tony acepta la oferta, aun cuando él no confía en el hombre. Poco sabe él sobre cuánto estocambiará su vida. Cuando es liberado de la prisión, Tony se encuentra a sí mismo necesitando y queriendo cosas que no debería desear. Tony es heterosexual. Él Lo es. Él tiene una novia. Lo qué pasó en la prisión sequedó en la prisión - o eso Tony se dice a sí mismo. Hasta que se encuentra con su ex compañero de celda de nuevo. James. El hombre al que odia y anhela.





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://ibb.co/PTNc8NV)

******************************

Su padre siempre se lo dijo, tu apariencia te va a traer problemas, y él nunca lo escucho, pensó que solo se lo decía por envidia, su padre nunca fue mal parecido, de hecho muchos decían que Anthony Stark era la viva imagen de Howard Stark, pero él nunca supo entonces porque le advertía, nunca hasta este día, caminando entre el pasillo, seguido por dos policías, estaba siendo llevado a su celda.

Si.

Estaba en la prisión.

No había matado a nadie, no había manejado bajo efectos tóxicos, había sido encerrado por fraude, era un empresario y como todo empresario había tenido un desliz en algunas cuentas, pensó que nadie se daría cuenta, que equivocado había estado.

Y ahora vestía naranja, sus manos estaban esposadas y en su transcurso a la celda todos le miraban y le gritaban obscenidades, Stark no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Llegó hasta su celda, uno de los guardias se encargó de las esposas mientras que el otro le abría la puerta, lo metieron de un empujón y cerraron sin decirle nada, Anthony tenía en su mano otras prendas, se dio la vuelta pero pronto se dio cuenta que tendría compañero de celda, un hombre grande, bastante grande se levantó de la litera de abajo mirándolo sin expresión en su rostro, no parecía tener más de treinta pero le intimidaba mucho, su cabello negro como el carbón y ojos azules como el fondo del mar.

—La parte de arriba es mía.—fue lo único que dijo, su voz gruesa y firme, mirándolo de arriba abajo, Stark no era grande, pero tenía sus músculos, claro que no se podía comparar con los demás reclusos ni mucho menos con el que tenía enfrente, parecían comer acero de postre todos los días.

—Soy…Anthony Stark—quiso sonar seguro, pero había titubeado mucho sin querer, su compañero le dedico una media sonrisa, le gustaba imponer respeto y le gustaba saber que ponía nervioso al otro.

—Mucho gusto Tony…¿Qué tan bueno haces el oral?—Stark casi se atraganta con su lengua al escuchar aquello, solo su madre le decía Tony y bueno, ella había muerto hace demasiado tiempo, aparte porque rayos le preguntaba aquello, tuvo miedo.

—Me gustan las mujeres—dijo rápidamente sin tartamudear, pero no por no estar nervioso si no por los mismos nervios.

—Que coincidencia, a mí también—le dijo el gran tipo recargándose en la litera sin dejar de ver a Tony.

—Tengo novia—aclaro rápidamente Tony trayendo a su mente a Pepper.

—Que noticia, mira, todos aquí tenemos esposas y novias, lo que quieras, pero aquí dentro es otra cosa…—el tipo se subió de un solo salto a su cama sin problemas, Tony vio que aun así no dejaba de mirarlo.—Mi nombre es James Barnes, pero me dicen Bucky—dijo extendiendo su mano hacia abajo, Tony tuvo que acercarse a estrechársela.—Deberías descansar, seguro ha sido un largo día para ti.

—Sí, lo hare—dijo yendo a su cama, dejando sus cosas y recostándose, estaba casi seguro de que lo del oral había sido una broma, pero entonces tuvieron la siguiente conversación.

—Esta noche no te joderé, así que descansa—le dijo con un tono bastante tranquilo, pero tranquilidad es algo que no sentía Tony al escuchar eso.

—Estas demente si crees que…—pero no pudo decir más porque unas manos le dieron la vuelta en la cama, no había ni escuchado cuando su compañero bajo de la litera y ahora estaba sobre él, casi entra en pánico.

—Escúchame y aclaremos algo _Kotenok_—le dijo sonriendo, y era raro pero su sonrisa era mortalmente encantadora, su mirada penetraba la de Tony, al cual le recorría un estremecimiento por aquellas palabras, había tenido clases de lenguas extrajeras y sabía que aquella frase significaba gato, en ruso.—Voy a follarte, eso va a pasar y de hecho vas a rogar por ello…

—Púdrete—se atrevió a decir Tony, escuchó una sonora risa de parte del tal Bucky.

—Ya mejor hazte a la idea Ojitos miel—aquello lo decía mientras pasaba una mano por el rostro de Stark, acariciándolo y dejándolo paralizado—No voy a obligarte a nada, y tienes mucha suerte de caer conmigo, cualquiera te forzaría, pero yo no.

—Si no me forzaras nunca va a pasar—aseguró Tony pero la sonrisa de aquel hombre no se esfumaba.

—Oh vendrás a mi tarde o temprano, de eso estoy seguro.

Después de esa conversación la noche fue bastante larga para Stark, casi no podía dormir por el miedo que había generado el otro en él, estaba idiota si pensaba que alguna vez iba a rogarle, definitivamente era un idiota, pensó Tony.

Al día siguiente, su primer día, todo parecía tan regulado y estricto, al menos los horarios y la forma de ir y regresar a las celdas, lo primero del día era la ducha, madre mía, aquel lugar era un territorio peligroso, Tony daba vueltas sobre su eje tapándose mientas se lavaba, no quería mostrar a nadie sus partes, aunque ahí parecía nadie tener vergüenza ya que había muchos tocándose con emoción e incluso unos tenían relaciones enfrente de todos, los guardias parecían no existir dentro de aquel lugar donde se suponía que solo debían de asearse.

Cuando Stark decidió una posición para terminar de enjuagarse una mano sobre su trasero lo sorprendió, la mirada de James sobre su cuerpo desnudo le estremeció, el hombre también estaba desnudo, como todos, y volvía a reiterar lo grande que era aquel hombre.

—Aléjate de mí—susurró mientras se quitaba el jabón del cuerpo, sin poder concentrarse bien sintiendo aquella firme mano en sus glúteos.

—Tienen que saber que eres mío, no quieres darles ilusiones de estar libre ¿o sí?—Tony lo maldijo, tenía razón y lo odiaba por eso, porque aquel trabajo “altruista” no le parecía del todo bondadoso.

La ducha no tardó demasiado después de eso, pero se le hacía eterna ya que Barnes paseaba su mano por su trasero a su antojo, apretándolo y dándole golpes cuando quería, Tony había salido sin regresarle a ver, simplemente tomando la toalla y retirándose, cuando estuvo en la celda fresco y tranquilo escuchó a Bucky llegar, trato de mantenerse calmado pero no hacia una buena actuación.

—Relájate _Kotenok_—Decía descifrando el claro nerviosismo del otro, este dio una larga respiración para poder calmarse mientras el otro se acercaba sentándose en la orilla de la cama de abajo, cerca de Tony, nadie dijo nada por un largo rato, hasta que Stark decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?—preguntó antes de pensar si quiera si era buena idea saber la respuesta

—Homicidio—No, no fue buena idea saber la respuesta, sus ojos se ampliaron y tuvo más miedo ahora, estaba en la celda con un asesino.—¿Y tú?

—Podría decirse que lo mismo—comentó mirando a sus pies, porque realmente, que tan lejos estaba de serlo, había hecho que el hombre a quien habida dejado en bancarrota por su fraude se suicidara, básicamente él le puso la soga en el cuello.

—No te creo pero me da igual—dijo Buck levantándose.

Parecía que no iban a ser amigos después de todo.

Y no, no lo eran para nada, pero Tony tampoco estaba conforme con la “relación” que tenían, ese tipo lo manoseaba todos los días en la ducha, poniendo su mano en su trasero, ok, nadie más se le había acercado, nada más lo miraba como filete de carne, ni le decían vulgaridades en los pasillos, pero ¿eso valía la pena?.

Para todos era el muñeco de James, su puta y el odiaba que lo vieran así.

—Oh no, demonios yo no he tenido sexo con el—le dijo a otro recluso mientras estaban en el patio en “la hora libre”, y había hablado por impulso, para proteger su propio ego y dignidad, pero no sabía que había cometido su peor error, sí, mucho peor que hacer el fraude.

*

—¡¿Qué mierda estabas pensando?!—le gritó Buck llegando a la celda, donde antes Tony estaba leyendo tranquilamente, este se puso de pie asustado.

—Yo…yo..—y es que Tony no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba.

—Me dejaste como un maldito mentiroso ¿así me agradeces toda la protección que te he regalado?—le pregunto mientras se acercaba, Tony tenía miedo mientras los ojos azules profundos le miraban desde arriba, el realmente era pequeño a su lado.

—Yo no pensé que Bruce le dijera a alguien…

—No maldita sea no pensaste—Buck todo del brazo a Tony jalándolo bruscamente para acercarlo a él.—No confíes en nadie, ¡nadie!—Tony solo asintió y después fue soltado, casi empujado lejos de James, este solo subió a su cama para no dirigirle otra palabra más el resto del día.

Al día siguiente en las duchas, sentía realmente las consecuencias de su error, las miradas lascivas sobre él, las obscenidades que le decían, llegaban a acercársele demasiado, y Tony solo ignoraba pero se notaba su miedo, pronto se lo comerían vivo y no estaba listo para ello.

—Hey nena necesito una mano—le dijo un tipo fornido poniéndose enfrente de él, sin ningún pudor con una erección en su mano, Tony tembló y trató de formular alguna palabra pero no podía, estaba paralizado y sobre todo indefenso.

—Quítate de mi camino Joe—otra voz se hizo escuchar, detrás de Joe, y Tony no sabía si sentirse aliviado o más asustado, el tipo se hizo a un lado, pero no por completo.

—¿Por qué Buck? Esto no es tuyo—dijo señalando con la cabeza hacia Stark, “Esto”, Tony comenzaba a desesperarse por ser tratado como un objeto, miró hacia los dos hombres que probablemente comenzarían a pelear, pero Barnes solo sonrió.

—Oh, lo es—la mirada del hombre de cabello negro se dirigió hacia Tony, estremeciéndolo con solo el contacto visual.—Date la vuelta muñeca—demandó y Stark sintió su corazón acelerarse, mirando fijamente aquellos profundos ojos azules clavados en él, obedeció, giró mirando a la pared, su espalda y trasero a vista de todos, a la vista de Bucky, no tardo en sentir aquella mano sobre su trasero, y aquello no le pareció extraño, era de hecho bastante familiar.— Él, es mío—gruñó Buck hacia el hombre llamado Joe.

Y para demostrarle a él y a todos los presentes hundió un dedo en aquel trasero, Stark lanzó un lastimero gemido, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero sorpresivamente no había dolido demasiado, solo era una extraña sensación.

—Oh mierda—se estremeció al sentir un choque eléctrico por todo su cuerpo, su miembro comenzaba a despertar.

—Dile hola a tu próstata—susurró James en su oído, ¿Cuándo se había acercado tanto?, aquella voz en su oído solo le hizo estremecerse más, poniéndole incluso más duro.

El mensaje había quedado claro, para todos y sobre todo para Tony.

Le pertenecía a Buck, le gustara o no.

Los siguientes días parecían rutinarios de nuevo, despertar, la ducha, el dedo en su trasero, comer, leer, ejercitar, ducha de nuevo y dormir, en ese orden preciso sin falta y Tony ya se había acostumbrado, demasiado para su gusto, no había día en que James no lo follara con el dedo y cada día se ponía duro de solo caminar hacia las duchas con el pensamiento de que pasaría.

Un día de visita le dijeron que alguien había ido a verlo, realmente no espero ver a la pelirroja ahí del otro lado del cristal, estaba igual de hermosa e impecable como siempre.

—Hola—le dijo ella con una sonrisa y unas lágrimas en sus ojos.

—No tienes que hacer esto Virginia…no tienes por qué estar aquí, ni mucho menos esperarme, es un largo año—comentó Stark, no le agradaba la idea de ella estando tan sola, teniéndole lastima.

—Ya lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo—le dio una pequeña sonrisa y Tony se la trato de devolver pero por más que intento no pudo.

—Se acabó el tiempo—le aviso un guardia.

—Estarás bien—le quiso asegurar Pepper, que equivocada estaba.

Tony se levantó se la silla y fue escoltado por el guardia de vuelta a la celda, Bucky se incorporó de la cama al verlo entrar, dándole una media sonrisa coqueta que Stark quería quitarle de inmediato.

—¿Tu mami te trajo pastel?—preguntó burlón Barnes.

—Cállate

Pero después de aquella agresiva palabra alguien se volvió agresivo también, Buck, quien se bajó de un salto enfrente de él, dando pasos hasta acorralarlo en la pared.

—Escúchame muñeca he sido muy paciente contigo, ya sería hora de que me estuvieras rogando que te folle.

—Eso jamás va a pasar, tengo novia imbécil.—y Stark quería que aquello alejara al otro pero parecía hacer su sonrisa más amplia, asustándolo.

—¿Es linda?

—Es hermosa—respondió rápidamente, y era verdad Pepper era una mujer divina, en todo sentidos, físico, psicólogo, sexual, laboral, todo.

La sonrisa de James no dejaba de perturbarlo, ¿porque hablar de su novia le entusiasmaba?, vio a su compañero de celda dar la vuelta e irse a dormir, él lo imito.

Los días que prosiguieron a ese cambiaron, Buck no volvió a meterle ni un solo dedo, acariciaba su trasero y lo nalgueaba cuando quería, pero dejó de introducir su dedo.

Esto se suponía que era un cambio bueno, para la salud mental de Tony, ¿no?

¿Entonces porque se sentía tan estrenado? Era como si estuviera a punto de estallar, estaba frustrado sexualmente, maldita sea él necesitaba aquel dedo, lo necesitaba y odiaba saberlo, porque incluso jadeaba cada que James lo tocaba, sentir su piel mojada con la del otro lo hacía lanzar gemidos involuntarios sin pena alguna.

Uno de esos días regreso a la celda con una extremadamente dolorosa erección, estaba vestido y recostado en su cama tratando de pensar en otra cosa para calmar aquel dolor, para bajar la calentura, pero sólo empeoró todo cuando escucho la puerta de barrotes abrirse.

Tony se encontraba boca abajo, su miembro apretado contra el colchón, pero eso era mejor a darle a Buck una vista de lo que provocaba en él.

—¿Estás bien _Kotenok?_—pregunto Buck acercándose de pie a la litera, la única respuesta que recibió fue un movimiento de cabeza, Tony no escucho nada después, se sintió aliviado aún con el dolor en sus partes bajas, entonces un grito ahogado salió de su boca al sentir a Barnes bajarle el pantalón anaranjado.

—¿Qué-Que mierda haces?—preguntó tratando de girarse para empujarlo pero uno solo brazo le sostuvo de la nuca contra la almohada, no le lastimaba, era solo suficiente presión para hacerlo saber que no debía moverse.

Por un largo rato sintió a su compañero de celda tocando su trasero con una mano, amasando, pellizcando y Stark se sentía extrañamente relajado. Un gemido sonoro salió de su garganta al sentir algo húmedo en su entrada, maldiciendo, Buck estaba…usando su lengua, aquello se sentía mejor que bien.

Era increíble, Stark de dejo hacer y deshacer, gimiendo y estremeciéndose, estaba más duro incluso y la fricción con la cama sentía aliviar un poco su dolor. Hasta que James se alejó.

—Eres una muñeca caliente, me agrada—Tony volvió a sentir algo en su trasero, aquel familiar dedo volviéndolo a tomar fácil y rápidamente, se aferró a las sabanas mientras jadeaba, pronto aquel dedo se convirtieron en dos, y le gustaba cada que tocaba su punto G, y cuando se volvieron tres dedos, el ardor de ser estirado solo le hizo sentirse mejor.

Tony gemía y alzaba el trasero pidiendo que no dejará de darle aquel placer, pero justo en ese momento Barnes sacó sus dedos de él, Stark se sentía extrañamente vacío, frustrado, estaba a punto de quejarse pero sintió algo más en su entrada, sin pensarlo mucho se movió hacia ello, pero unas manos en su cadera lo detuvieron.

—Este es mi pene muñeca—le dijo en una sonrisa el de ojos azules, Tony por un momento se paralizó, solo por un momento porque su cuerpo de movió de nuevo hacia atrás.—Si quieres que entre en tu trasero tienes que pedirlo.

Maldición, pensó Tony sintiéndose ese objeto usado otra vez, pero en esos momentos la necesidad le sobrepasaba, no podía resistir más.

—No, tengo novia.—dijo bastante seguro.

—No me importa, deseas esto, pídelo, no lo haré si no lo pides.—le dijo y Tony se sentía vencido.

—Buck…yo…—no pudo terminar su frase ya que de una embestida James se enterró en su trasero, Tony gimió alto, pero no de dolor, si no de satisfacción, aquello había sido bastante más bueno de lo que pensó, y aunque era su primera vez Bucky no espero, volvió a salir para volver a entrar, dando en el punto de Tony, haciéndole retorcerse.

—Eso muñeca, disfrútalo—le susurraba al oído, Tony sintió como lo acariciaba por debajo de la camisa, jugando con sus pezones, haciéndolo jadear, queriendo más y mágicamente obteniéndolo, Barnes aceleraba sus certeros movimientos, y llevo una mano a su miembro, lo masturbo al ritmo de sus embestidas pero no hizo mucha falta, Tony no tardó en morder la almohada y venirse sobre la cama.—Oh mierda—exclamó Buck sintiendo el canal apretándole dentro, haciéndolo perder un poco el ritmo pero llevándolo al clímax repentinamente.

Ambos cayeron a la cama sudados y agotados, Tony bastante satisfecho.

—Tenías que rogar por ello—le regañó Bucky, pero parecía decírselo más a si mismo que al castaño.

No hubo abrazos, simplemente esperaron a que sus respiraciones se normalizarán y entonces James se fue de la cama, se fue de la celda, Tony no, él se quedó ahí, sintiéndose….bien.

Los días pasaban rápidamente en aquel lugar y no era diario pero frecuentemente tenía sexo con su compañero, con bastante frecuencia y no sabía si asustarse el hecho de que no le molestaba.

Tal vez se había resignado.

************


	2. Chapter 2

*********************

Un año pasó volando, estaba a punto de ser un hombre libre.

Durante lo último de su estancia habían sido un par de semanas raras, James lo evitaba, no lo tocaba ni en las duchas ni en la celda, no le dirigía la palabra, ni si quiera lo miraba, era, extraño. Le había dicho solo un par de cosas.

En su último día, la última vez que se vieron, James lo había jalado y estampado sus labios con los de él, el beso más sorpresivo de su vida pero lo tomó, Tony se sostuvo y buscó aferrarse a aquel beso pero no duró demasiado.

—Ya lárgate _zvesdoy_—le dijo no muy alegre Buck, seguido de un empujón.

Así había acabado lo suyo.

*

Tony despertaba en su cama, en su apartamento, de vuelta a la vida normal, pasó la mañana haciendo el desayuno, para el medio día una pelirroja entraba a la casa.

—Hola cariño

—Hola—le dijo con una sonrisa, porque le gustaba el hecho de que la mujer lo hubiera esperado, le hacía sentirse querido, pero últimamente, no bastaba.

Las charlas que compartían no le gustaban tanto como antes, el sexo era en algún punto satisfactorio pero no lo suficiente, y despertaba algunas noches gritando y sudando aterrado.

—Debes ir con un experto amor, no podemos seguir así—demandó la pelirroja, él asintió, sabía que debía de hacerlo, era obvio un trauma y no sabía cómo manejarlo.

*

—Anthony, cuéntame, como fue tu experiencia dentro.—comenzó el terapeuta.

—Normal, el lugar es una mierda, te tratan así y eso es todo.

—¿Tuviste problemas dentro?

—No, jamás pelee con nadie, ningún guardia me tenía riña, nada, la comida era horrible siempre pero creo que es normal.

—¿Tuviste algún encuentro sexual?

Aquello lo dejo petrificado, Tony tenía bastante que no traía a su memoria a Bucky, no lo había olvidado, no, pero se esforzaba cada día en no pensar en él, se esforzaba demasiado.

—No

Respondió después del largo silencio pero sabía que no engañaba a nadie.

—Anthony, no le diré a nadie, es mi trabajo y debo saber lo que te pasó ahí, para entonces ayudarte.

—¿Pepper no se enterara?—el doctor negó con la cabeza y él se sintió un poco más aliviado.—Hubo un hombre—comenzó a decir con un temblor en su mano izquierda.—Mi compañero de celda.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?

—James—respondió más rápido de lo que quería, pero se había guardado tanto tiempo aquel nombre que el sabor de pronunciarlo le supo ácido pero al mismo tiempo dulce.

—¿Cuál era su relación?

—El…—Tony se armó de valor para confrontar la realidad de una vez—el me usaba.

—¿Llegaste a tener un orgasmo con él?

—Su-supongo—dijo un poco nervioso.

—¿Entonces se considera una pareja sexual?—Tony solo alzó lo hombros.

—Dime Anthony, ¿Cómo es tu vida sexual con Virginia?

—Bueno, no sé, normal

—¿Haz teñido problemas?

—Sí, bueno, ella es…muy suave conmigo y creo que necesito…más—comentaba Tony algo desesperado, rebelando sus más oscuros secretos.

—¿Así ha sido siempre o desde que regresaste?

—Desde que volví.

—Creo que deberías hablar con ella, intentar que ella tome un rol más dominante entonces

—¿Qué?, ¿no se supone que me deba curar?

—Las preferencias sexuales no se curan

¿Le acababa de decir gay?

—Pruébalo y nos vemos en la próxima sesión.

Y Tony se marchó del lugar, era increíble, el terapeuta le había costado el ojo de la cara y simplemente le había dicho que su diagnóstico era que su novia tenía que jugar a lo rudo con él, maldijo mientras se ponía la chaqueta larga, hacía frío en Nueva York, caminó una cuadra, todavía no había ido a sacar su licencia, no había querido aún, todo se sentía extraño, nuevo y extraño, exhalo generando un poco de humo por su boca debido a la temperatura, estaba oscureciendo rápido, así que decidió acortar camino atravesando el parque, se ahorraría unos cinco minutos, aunque daba miedo viendo los árboles moviéndose mientras el viento soplaba, la penumbra oscuridad en algunas partes donde las farolas se habían dañado por la nieve y la humedad.

Anthony pensó que estaba comenzando a alucinar, pero sentía que alguien lo seguía, estaba por comenzar a correr por el susto hasta que chocó con un árbol enfrente de él.

—Auu—se quejó sobándose la nariz, no había herida pero si dolor, unas manos le sacaron de su trance, y le alzaron la vista, hacia aquellos ojos azules profundos.

—Eres un idiota ten más cuidado—le dijo y aquella voz le hizo estremecerse, por dios estaba en el parque, solo a oscuras con un homicida, pero no se estremecía realmente por eso. Se estremecía por el toque de preocupación en su voz, el toque de sus manos en su cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó asustado

—Mi trabajo estaba una cuadra de aquí, es mi ruta a casa.

Tony estaba perplejo, trabajo, casa, eran cosas surrealistas para juntar con el nombre Buck antes, se supone que estaba en la cárcel.

—¿Escapaste?—aquello salió de su boca antes de pensarlo.

—Oye no eres el único que cumplió su sentencia—le dio una sonrisa, una maldita encantadora sonrisa que hizo temblar hasta los huesos a Tony.

Aún sostenía su rostro, y lo observaba atentamente, Stark sentía su corazón a mil por hora, no debería sentirse así, tan alegre por el reencuentro pero no podía evitarlo.

Se aventó a James, juntando sus labios y este se aferró a su cintura rodeándolo, acercándolo más y correspondiéndole el voraz beso, sus lenguas luchaban, se sentía de maravilla. Tony fue acorralado contra el árbol, el peso de Buck lo aplastaba y le gustaba, enredo sus brazos por el cuello del otro buscando más cercanía aunque que ya no hubiera espacio entre los dos.

De pronto parecía que ninguno se daba cuenta de que estaban a menos diez grados, la temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevaba cada segundo, hasta casi arder. James se alejó un momento de Tony, viéndolo jadear por la separación.

Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos, el sonrojo en las mejillas, las erecciones en los pantalones, Tony volvió a la tierra y empujó a Buck para darle una mirada de desaprobación y salir de ahí corriendo.

Maldijo todo el camino hasta llegar a casa, ¿Por qué había hecho eso?, ¿Por qué se había sentido tan bien?

*

Durante esa semana realizó lo que el doctor le había recomendado.

Un fracaso total, su novia seguía siendo suave, delicada, y eso le impedía mantener una erección, le había pedido a ella jugar con su trasero, había sido extraño, apenas y podía disfrutarlo por los delgados dedos de la pelirroja, al final se rindieron y no habían hablado de ello, no habían hablado casi en absoluto y a Tony no le importaba, pero a Pepper si, así que ella decidió por ambos.

—Anthony, ¿Cómo has estado?—le hablaba al medio día por teléfono como siempre que ella salía a su descanso, él estaba aún recuperando su empleo, sus cuentas apenas las descongelarían.

—Bien, acabo de comer, ¿quieres venir?—aquella invitación sonó más robótica que amistosa, como si fuera algo ya por costumbre, más actuado que nada.

—No creo pero gracias por la invitación—la pelirroja hizo una pausa, se escuchó que daba un largo suspiro.—Anthony creo que no podré seguir

—¿Seguir a dónde?—preguntó distraído el castaño mientras ponía los platos en el lavaplatos.

—Esto, creo que ya me di cuenta, lo mejor para ti, lo mejor para mí, lo mejor para ambos, es seguir por separado—en aquel momento Stark se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, sentándose en una silla, un tanto en shock, había tenido a su lado a Virginia desde hace cuatro años, la amaba ¿no?.

—¿Es por lo del otro día?—Tuvo que preguntar, no había querido tocar el tema esos días pero quería saber si tenía algo que ver.

Le había confesado que habían abusado de él, no le contó cómo, no le contó quién, no le contó que lo había disfrutado, pero le dijo qué tal vez si lo volvía a experimentar sintiera algo con ella.

Se había equivocado obviamente.

—No realmente, es por todo, tú tenías razón, no debía esperarte, no eres el mismo y este nuevo tú ya no me necesita a su lado, y realmente a este nuevo tu yo no lo quiero a mi lado—aquello había sonado bastante justo, es lo mejor para ambos, no mentir más.

—Pepper yo…lo siento—sentía el hecho de que ella era la que se había armado de valor por ambos, sentía el hecho de no poder rogarle que se quedara, que lo intentarán, porque para él no había nada que intentar.

—Te quiero Anthony, mucha suerte en tu vida.

La llamada ya se había cortado y el aún tenía el teléfono en el oído, suspiró viendo la pantalla por un largo rato, debería doler más, pero no, tal vez porque era lo mejor.

*

—¿Y cómo fue la experiencia con su novia?, perdón, exnovia.—decía el terapeuta la siguiente semana, ya tenía unos días que había vuelto al trabajo, oficina, le gustaba estar detrás del escritorio y se prometió no volver a caer en tentación de hacer trampas, nunca más, pero había aceptado otra cita más con el experto, aunque no veía resultados.

—Horrible para ser franco—volvía a tener su seguridad al hablar, su sentido del humor salía otras veces de vez en cuando, su sarcasmo ácido aún estaba perdido dentro de él, pero poco a poco volvía a sentirse de nuevo una persona, porque por mucho tiempo se había sentido un simple objeto.

—¿No pudo llegar al clímax?—Tony se rio.

—Ni si quiera se me paraba doc—decía mirando la ventana

—¿Ha tenido un orgasmo desde que salió?

—No

—¿A qué se debe?

—Solo he estado con Pepper y con ella no me sentía ni cerca de llegar—alzó los hombres volteando a ver a su doctor.

—¿No se ha intentado estimular solo?

—¿Cómo un adolescente? No gracias, esos años ya pasaron hace mucho para mí.

—Tal vez pueda descifrar, como en su adolescencia, la cosas que le gustan realmente, sin tener que prestar atención a otra persona, tiene que explorarse para entonces saber lo que le gusta, lo que quiere que su pareja le haga.

A Tony no le agradaba la idea, tocarse solo, eso no lo hacía desde que era un puberto.

—Inténtelo y lo veo en la próxima consulta.—Tony asintió fingiendo una sonrisa y salió de la sala, el edificio médico olía a enfermos, ese día era temprano aún, fue a la cafetería del hospital, pidiendo a Dios que el café estuviera bueno, no era la maravilla pero pasable.

Se sentó en una silla, acaparando toda una mesa para él y su café, entonces se perdió en lo caliente del sabor, ya en esos días no paraba de nevar, él tenía puestos dos abrigos, uno delgado y uno grueso, guantes y aun así sabía que saliendo de congelaría hasta los huesos.

Degusto el café hasta el último sorbo, yendo a su lugar feliz por unos preciados minutos.

Se acabó lugar feliz.

—¿Tienes frío?—Aquella voz gruesa le sacó de su trance, justo detrás de él, justo en su oreja.

Se volteó teniendo casi un ataque, pero no por miedo, era uno de esos ataques donde la boca se te hace agua, y Tony casi diría que se mojó.

Frente a él estaba Buck, vestido entero de azul, tenía algunas calcomanías pegadas por todo el frente de su camisa, su nombre en letras de gis en una placa a un costado de su corazón.

Mierda, era un maldito enfermero, un maldito sexy enfermero pediátrico.

—Kotenok ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó preocupado viendo que tenía cara de un posible infarto.

Tony asintió saliendo de su trance, siendo consciente de la mano en su hombro, su cuerpo se estremeció, vio casi en cámara lenta a James sentarse frente a él, dándole una sonrisa como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—¿Qué haces aquí?, es decir, ¿vienes a consulta?, ¿pasó algo?—Se podía notar la preocupación en su voz aunque quería sonar tranquilo detrás de aquella sonrisa, sonrisa que no podía quitar por ver a Tony.

—Sí, estoy bien, yo…mi novia...yo—trataba de pensar pero no sabía ya ni como hablar, no frente a Barnes, este sonrío sintiendo agradable el dejar sin palabras al castaño.

—Mi turno acaba en una hora, ¿puedes esperarme?

No.

—Si—dijo antes de si quiera pensar, haciendo que Buck sonriera más ampliamente y se levantara de su silla con ánimos.

—Jaaaames—un niño los hizo voltear, venía corriendo y se tiro hacia el mencionado, quién sin dudarlo lo cargó en sus brazos, Tony pudo ver al pequeño, su falta de cabello, con brazalete en su muñeca.

—Harley, ¿Por qué saliste? Tienes que descansar—regañaba Buck al niño pero con una voz suave.

—Siempre tengo que descansar, los químicos me dan sueño, pero ya que no los tendré hasta mañana, quiero jugar.—Decía el niño de aproximadamente ocho años.

—Bueno volvamos, ¿Cómo te escapaste? Se supone que Nat está de guardia—decía caminando hacia los pasillos, no sin antes voltear y guiñarle un ojo a Tony, quién sintió la falta de aire, el calor en sus mejillas, su corazón acelerado, Dios, se sentía como una adolescente.

*

No debía esperar, pero ahí estaba, después de….había perdido la cuenta de cuantos cafés había tomado, pero era seguro que sobrepasaba los diez.

—Lo siento por el retraso—llegaba James a su lado, vestido como civil, con abrigo y guantes, unos vaqueros desgastados, unos converse negros y una sonrisa que debería ganar un premio.

—Está bien, solo fueron veinte minutos—dijo levantándose y caminó hacia la salida, no había ni volteado a ver si James lo seguía, pero podía sentirlo, podía sentir la presencia del otro no muy lejos de él, y cuando el aire helado le pego en la cara se detuvo en seco.

Un brazo lo rodeó de la cintura por el costado, miro hacia un lado, alzando la vista para poder mirar a los ojos a Buck, quien le miraba fijamente, tratando de leer su mente.

Tony se mordió los labios, sentía el agarre en su cintura a pesar de las capas de ropa, lo sentía casi en su piel y eso le mataba.

—Quiero besarte—aquel susurro le erizó la piel, sus piernas casi le traicionan, o tal vez lo estaban haciendo y el agarre de Bucky lo mantenía de pie.—Necesito besarte—le dijo una vez más en su oído, matando toda cordura que podía tener aún.

Tomo del brazo a Barnes y comenzó a caminar, no le dio explicaciones solo caminó, no tardó en llegar a su lujoso auto, subió y no espero mucho cuando la puerta del copiloto se abrió, Dios se veía tan bien aquel hombre en los asientos de cuero.

La respiración de Tony estaba acelerada, no le afectó al manejar, agradecía que James no cometiera ninguna locura dentro del coche, como tocarle, sería su fin si le ponía una mano encima.

El camino fue silencioso, pero sin tensión, fue de hecho un silencio agradable, podía sentir las miradas que James le daba, él lo veía en los semáforos en rojo mientras el otro miraba por la ventana.

¿No debería sentirse mal?, ¿No debería sentirse sucio? ¿Le gustaba que lo usaran?

Comenzaba a hacerse preguntas, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío al llegar al estacionamiento de su edificio, no era un lugar gigante, se había hecho algo modesto al volver a esta vida, menos en el coche, el coche si era un lujo narcisista innecesario pero le gustaba.

*


	3. Chapter 3

***************

Introdujo la llave por la puerta y pasó en compañía del oji azul. Este entro lentamente observando todo el espacio de la sala, que estaba cerca de la cocina-comedor. La ventana daba una vista bonita de la calle ya casi oscura pero blanca por toda la nieve.

—Es un bonito lugar.

—Si—Tony se había quitado el abrigo, y se había dirigido a la cocina.—¿Qué quieres de tomar?

—Agua está bien—decía James imitándolo con lo del abrigo, también se quitó los guantes, rodeó la sala buscando ponerse cómodo en un sillón individual. El castaño no tardó, llegando con dos vasos con agua, él le agradeció mientras Stark se sentaba en el sofá, un poco lejos de él.

De nuevo el silencio los rodeo.

Tal vez fue una mala idea. Pensó Tony, y también James.

—Eres enfermero.—dijo más bien como una afirmación Tony, aún sorprendido por ello.

—Si trabajo ahí desde que hice mis prácticas de la universidad, ellos me conocen, me dieron otra oportunidad.—dijo mientras dejaba medio vaso lleno en la mesa de en medio.

—Oh—fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño, no se imaginó ni un millón de años a Buck trabajando con niños, no lo conocía así.

Bueno, no lo conocía en absoluto, solo sabía su nombre, y que le provocaba estremecimientos por todo el cuerpo.

—Tú pareces bastante bien, es decir, ese auto, este lugar.

—Sí, estoy en ello, fue un poco complicado, pero ya casi vuelve todo a la normalidad.—suspiró, mentía, su vida no era normal, al menos no lo “normal” de antes, era distinta, se sentía distinta.

—Me alegro por ello.—dijo James y de nuevo hubo silencio, ambos se miraban, pero no era la mirada necesitada del parque, era una diferente, de complicidad, más relajada, sin apuros.

—Lo que dijiste—comentó Tony rompiendo el silencio que ya habían prolongado por varios minutos.—Lo del beso…no entiendo—dijo un tanto nervioso.

—¿Qué quiero besarte?, solo estaba pidiéndolo, no quiero asustarte.

—Nunca antes eso te detuvo—pensó en voz alta, sonrojando al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

Tony bajo la cara, pero una mano lo detuvo, le tomó del mentón, ahora James estaba a su lado en el sofá, observándolo con una expresión afligida.

—Tony…nunca quise hacerte daño…yo…—parecía ser la primera vez en su vida en quedarse sin palabras.—Lo siento

Aquello dejo sin aire a Stark, comenzaba a tener una revelación que le estaba dejando impactado.

—Quiero besarte, pero no lo haré, no si tú no quieres, me hechizaste Kotenok, desde que llegaste a mi celda, no permitiría que nadie te hiciera daño, pero…sabía que nunca podría tenerte, no voluntariamente, fui un egoísta—Buck le decía esto mientras acariciaba su cara, mirándolo a los ojos, hablándole suavemente.

—Tu…—Tony no pudo evitar alejarse del toque del otro, recordando todo lo que quiso olvidar.—Tú me usaste.—Se atrevió a decirle con una mirada de reproche, y la cara de asombro de James le hizo pensar qué tal vez no había sido tanto así.

—Tony yo nunca…—James se interrumpió a sí mismo, se puso de pie dando un paseo por la sala, parecía desesperado, soltó una risa y lo volteó a ver.

Tony nunca en su vida se había sentido así, con la culpa por hacer sentir mal a alguien, pero se sentía extremadamente mal por ver a Buck con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Nunca abuse de ti, Dios, ¿en serio has pensado eso de mi desde entonces?, si me porté como un jodido idiota, pero nunca te obligue a nada Tony, desde el principio te lo dije, nunca hice algo que te lastimará.

Aquello era completamente cierto.

_“No lo haré si no lo pides”._ Le había dicho, James le había dicho, le había pedido su autorización, nunca era para humillarlo, para usarlo…

—Pero…yo…no quería aquello…—dijo Tony un tanto confundido, porque ¿realmente no lo quería? ¿Por qué disfrutaba entonces?

Maldijo mil veces en su interior, él lo quería, él había querido aquello todo el tiempo.

—Nunca me detuviste, ¿Por qué no me detuviste?, yo…yo pensé que…—James dio un paso atrás cuando vio a Stark ponerse de pie rápidamente, y Tony vio el miedo en los ojos de Barnes.—Soy un monstruo, ¿Por qué no me detuviste Tony?—le preguntó desesperado, Tony corrió hacia él, abrazándolo, James estaba llorando, y Tony se sentía una mierda por haberlo acusado así, antes de si quiera pensar las cosas.

Habían pasado unos minutos y ambos estaban en el sofá, acostados uno encima de otro, Buck mantenía sus brazos arriba de su cabeza, y a Tony le dolía, no quería tocarlo, no después de haberlo acusado de violarlo.

—Lo siento, no debí…

—No, no, no, no te disculpes tú, soy yo el que tengo que pedirte perdón—le interrumpió James, pero su voz cortada sonaba casi como un susurro.—Estás yendo a terapia, y es mi culpa

No se lo había dicho pero Buck era listo, no tuvo que decirlo.

—No, yo…Pepper insistió, yo no lo necesito, no ha ayudado en nada.—se quejó y escucho él largo suspiró de parte del otro.

—¿Por qué me besaste el otro día? ¿Por qué me traes a tu casa? ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí?—preguntaba James entre dientes, parecía comenzar a enojarse, pero con el mismo, Tony quería detener esto ya, no le gustaba que James pensara así.

—Tal vez no me forzaste después de todo, tal vez me gustaba, pero me daba miedo que me gustara tanto…no había podido sentir nada real desde que salí, hasta que te vi.—Aquello había calmado visiblemente a Buck.

—¿Alguna vez quisiste detenerme y por miedo no lo hiciste?—Tony solo negó con la cabeza pero no fue suficiente para James, este lo tomó de la cara haciendo que lo mirara—dímelo, dime la verdad

Anthony se estremeció por la mirada, la intensa mirada, tragó grueso y se acercó lentamente a la cara del otro, estando a milímetros de sus labios.

—No—le dijo fuerte y seguro, besándolo después de eso, besándolo con todas las ganas del mundo, James no dejo de tomarle el rostro, gimiendo entre el beso por sentirlo tan satisfactorio, había sentido tanto dolor el solo pensar que durante el pasado año había hecho daño en el hombre que lo había enamorado, del que solo quería proteger y cuidar.

El beso se prolongó, tomando aire mientras sus lenguas se peleaban, mientras el calor de sus cuerpos subía, mientras Stark se acomodaba sobre el otro para que la fricción estimulará un poco el dolor entre sus piernas.

—Tony…—gimió su nombre mientras el mencionado bajaba los besos por su cuello, nunca habían tenido esa clase de contacto, siempre había sido solo sexo.—Oh Tony, te extrañe

Y Tony lo había extrañado también, porque en aquellos momentos le estaba dando todo lo que no había tenido desde que salió, desde que lo dejo, e incluso estaba teniendo más.

Recorrió el cuello del oji-azul, sintiendo la necesidad de probar aquellos músculos que por un año no se permitió tocar, solo mirar, y ahí estaban, justo cuando le quitó la playera, estaban ahí para él, solo para él y lo disfrutó, poniendo sus manos sobre ese formado cuerpo, pasando su boca y su lengua, escuchando a James jadear, le gustaba esto, el poder que tenía sobre el más fuerte, era increíble la sensación.

No tardó en bajar al pantalón, quitándolo de su lugar, quería aquello, haciendo memoria…no, jamás lo había usado, si lo hubiera hecho ya hubiera probado su miembro, pero eso era algo que Tony jamás había hecho, y quería hacerlo, se moría por hacerlo y lo hizo.

—_Oh moya zveda_—gruñó Buck perdiendo la cordura, se sentía en el cielo con aquella húmeda y caliente boca tomarlo, había soñado mucho con ello y era mejor de lo que siempre imaginó.

No tardó en venirse, no pudo evitarlo, le parecía la mejor felación del mundo a pesar de que claramente era algo que Anthony por primera vez hacía, pero eso le calentó aún más, ser su primero, le habían mandado al clímax de inmediato.

—Quiero tocarte—le dijo casi en súplica James cuando el efecto de su orgasmo se fue y vio a Tony regresar frente a él.

—Oh por favor hazlo, más te vale hacerlo—decía claramente necesitado Tony.

Intercambiaron fácilmente de lugar, Stark no tardó en perder la ropa, mientras Barnes se dedicaba a besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, dejando marcas que gritaban “mío” por toda su extensión. La sala se llenó de los suspiros, jadeos y pequeños gemidos de Tony mientras James le succionaba el miembro, con ansias, con deseo que llevarlo a las estrellas, pero por más que al castaño le encantara aquello, necesitaba más.

Buscó con su mano la de Bucky, mientras este le miraba con su pene en la boca, buscando en su mirada descifrar lo que necesitaba, Tony se lo mostró, le guio hasta su entrada, James puso resistencia lo cual calentó incluso más a Stark, arqueo su espalda cuando un dedo grueso le penetró.

Si…aquello era lo que quería, lo que deseaba, no exactamente la acción, necesitaba a la persona.

Su culminación le llegó en el instante que James toco su punto dulce, llevándolo a las estrellas.

—¡Ah Buckaroo!—chilló mientras se venía en su boca, tan sucio, tan delicioso.

Sintió el peso de James, el sofá era diminuto con ellos dos en él, pero era agradable, unos brazos lo rodearon, mientras con cuidado Buck los acomodó, abrazándolo de cucharita, sosteniéndolo fuerte contra él, besando su cabello mientras acariciaba con su nariz su cabeza, ambos sumergidos en una burbuja intima que por primera vez experimentaban.

—Siempre te ibas…—le dijo Tony después de un largo rato.—Siempre que terminábamos…te ibas…—sintió a James apretarlo en sus brazos y esconder su cara en su cabello azabache.

—Lo siento…me sentía…extraño…quería abrazarte pero sabía que no tenía derecho…Dios…ahora mismo no tengo derecho—decía James contra su cabeza.

—¿Derecho a qué?

—A tenerte conmigo, tienes novia, yo no soy nada para ti.—le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con una mano, Tony disfrutaba de la suave caricia.

—Pepper terminó conmigo.—dijo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, realmente la había amado, pero no le dolía ya no hacerlo más.

James lo abrazó más fuerte, tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no se atrevía.

—Lo siento…

—No lo hagas, fue lo mejor para ambos—Le aclaró Tony, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose de pronto con mucho sueño, relajado y cómodo.

Se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente despertó por culpa de la luz del sol pegando en sus ojos, se filtraba por las cortinas abiertas en su cuarto.

¿Su cuarto?, no recordaba haber llegado a su cuarto.

¡Bucky!

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama, quitando las sabanas sin encontrar nada, miró a su alrededor, su habitación, todo en su lugar y en un gran silencio, busco alguna nota en su buro, en la mesa de noche, pero nada, se sentía un poco deprimido por la idea de que James se había ido sin dejarle ni una nota.

Se levantó de la cama, vistiéndose con bóxer y una bata, no tenía ganas de ir al trabajo ahora, se lavó la cara y los dientes, saliendo de su habitación, tallándose los ojos mientras pasaba por la sala y veía la ropa del regada por el suelo, se mordió el labio con un poco de pesar, se dirigió a la cocina, comenzando a poner la cafetera pero el timbre le interrumpió, era medio día.

¿Sería Pepper?, ¿vendría por algo?

Fue hacia la puerta abriendo sin muchas ganas, encontrando al hombre con el que había soñado, el de los ojos azules oscuros, tenía esa sonrisa encantadora, dos bolsas de plástico y vestía la ropa de ayer.

Tony se hizo a un lado bastante sorprendido en realidad, lo dejo pasar, James entró no sin antes darle un voraz beso de buenos días que hizo que realmente la mañana de Stark mejorara de cero a mil en ese segundo.

—¿Dónde estabas?—no quiso sonar como novia celosa, pero ya lo había hecho, sin embargo, después de que Buck dejara las bolsas en la mesa de en medio de la sala se regresó a él y lo tomo de la cintura atrayendo a su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, me tome el atrevimiento de llevarte a tu cama ayer, también de dormir junto a ti, ¿te molesta?

—No, pero…pensé que te habías ido…

—Fui a comprar el almuerzo, estabas aun dormido, no pensé tardar demasiado, también quería ir a mi casa a cambiarme pero no resistí dejarte más tiempo solo—decía sujetándolo con firmeza de la espalda baja, Tony sonrió, no lo había abandonado, se puso de puntitas, escuchando un ruido que ignoro, le dio un beso.

—Anthony están aquí mis…

Pepper.

Tony saltó casi por cien metro atrás, aunque obviamente ella ya había visto la escena, se quedó quieta en la entrada procesando todo.

—Mis llaves de repuesto—completo la frase ella mientras miraba de arriba abajo a Buck, dándose cuenta de quien se trataba.

—Sí, las tengo en el armario, las traigo en seguida—dijo y corrió desapareciendo del lugar.

Mala idea.

—¿No estabas encerrado?—dijo Virginia, aquello había sido un ataque directo y James sonrió.

—¿No habían terminado ya?

—¿Eso que importa? Me sigo preocupando por él, aléjate, no eres bueno para Anthony—demando la pelirroja, Buck solo le sostuvo la mirada, no podía decidir que era bueno o no para Stark, así que el solo se quedó callado.

—Aquí están—llegó Tony con el juego de llaves, observando la escena de aquellos dos casi matándose con la mirada, Pepper de pronto le dio una sonrisa y tomo las llaves, dándole también a él la del departamento, la que había usado para entrar, luego le abrazo y se marchó.—Nunca me había abrazado así, ¿te dijo algo?—preguntó el castaño cuando ambos se sentaron ya por fin solos, a comer en el sofá.

—Que me alejara de ti, que no soy bueno para sí y que se sigue preocupando por ti.—comentaba Buck bastante tranquilo dándole una enorme mordida a su baguete de pavo español.

—¿Qué?—Tony casi se atraganta, ¿Pepper había dicho eso?, ¿su dulce Pops?, ok, tal vez este preocupada solamente, ella no conocía toda la historia de James, no podía juzgarlo…

Pero ¿Qué historia?, ni el mismo conocía esa historia.

—¿Cuánto estuviste ahí?—preguntó analizando la reacción de Buck, quien solamente le miró.

—Cuatro años—comentó mientras dejaba su comida, sabía que debía de aclararle bien aquello a Tony.—Te dije que maté a alguien, fue…un accidente, en el auto, no estaba borracho, ni drogado, solo que había una urgencia, soy de encariñarme mucho con los niños a pesar de saber que no todos vencen el cáncer, uno de ellos se había puesto mal, no era mi turno pero les dije que iría…no medí mi velocidad ese día.

Al contar aquello, Buck se dio cuenta que la culpa no se iría jamás, había querido salvar una vida y había quitado otra, había pagado cuatro años de sentencia ya por ello, uno de los cuales no había sufrido tanto, gracias a la compañía de cierto castaño de ojos miel al cual le había tomado afecto.

—No lo sabía…yo…cometí fraude en mi compañía, no pensé que fuera gran cosa, pero lo fue…soy un idiota—decía Tony riendo con los ojos empañados, Buck lo tomó y lo abrazó, el castaño se sentía aliviado entre esos brazos.

—Ya pasó, estas aquí, conmigo, nadie te hará daño Kotenok—le decía suavemente al oído.—Ya comimos suficiente, es hora de un baño—comentó poniéndose de pie, cargando con bastante facilidad a Tony entre sus brazos, este se estremeció un poco demasiado visiblemente.

—No…yo…no…—la verdad había cosas que no había vuelto a hacer, tomar una ducha era una de ellas.

—Sera en la tina Anthoska…a mí tampoco me agrada la ducha—le susurró al oído, Tony se relajó visiblemente y se aferró de la camisa de James, entraron al cuarto de baño luego de entrar a su habitación, lo bajo para poner a llenar la tina mientras se quitaba la ropa sin pudor alguno.

Tony le imitó, tenía ansias, toda la energía que no había tenido desde regresar a la vida normal ahora salía, no pudo evitar saltar hacia el de cabello negro, besándolo ferozmente mientras el otro se quejaba por la sorpresa, pero lo disfrutó, se alejaron un momento para detener el agua y entrar a la bañera, era un tamaño regular, entraban bien mientras Tony se mantuviera ahí donde estaba, sentado sobre Buck.

Ambos se besaban, James pasaba sus manos húmedas por el cabello del castaño profundizando el beso, mientras el otro se aferraba de sus hombros, queriendo quedarse ahí toda su vida.

—Tony…—gemía James mientras el mencionado se restregaba en su regazo, moviéndose contra su erección de manera sugestiva, sintiendo la del castaño contra su abdomen.—Basta, por favor…—suplicaba piedad, ya que aquello le estaba matando.

Anthony sonreía mientras veía las caras del otro, sentía su miembro contra sus nalgas, le gustaba la sensación, deseaba esto.

—Te quiero dentro de mi Buck, necesito que me tomes.—Le dijo Tony al oído, atreviéndose a confesarlo por fin en voz alta, haciendo la sangre del oji azul hervir, se besaron con fervor, James comenzó a prepararlo lentamente, disfrutando de los lloriqueos de placer del otro.—Ya por favor…James…te necesito dentro—le pedía una y otra vez, pero Buck se tomó su tiempo para disfrutarlo, sonriendo de lado mientras el tercer dedo lo estiraba.

—Escúchame Tony…—comenzó a decirle mientras sacaba de pronto sus dedos del interior de Stark, este se quejó mucho por ello.—Tony mírame…—le pidió y el otro le hizo caso, sintiendo por su cuerpo un fuerte choque eléctrico, su corazón casi detenerse.—Voy a hacerte mío _zvesda_, mío…¿entiendes?—comentaba mientras dirigía su miembro a la entrada del castaño, este se mordió el labio y asintió.—No, Tony, escúchame, te hare el amor, te voy a amar en este momento, como lo he hecho todo el año…y quiero que ahora lo entiendas…

Aquello dejo sin aliento a Stark, lo amaba…

Sintió a Buck comenzar a abrirse paso en él, tan lento como placentero, esa vez se sentía mil veces mejor, mientras veía de cara a James, el hombre fruncía el ceño por el nivel de placer, por el auto control que estaba teniendo para ir lento, y era la primera vez que lo hacían de frente y era ahora su posición favorita.

—Oh Bucky, si…—decía en su oído mientras se sostenía de sus hombros cuando James se había enterrado por completo en él, dejando una pausa que estaba torturando a Stark. Barnes acariciaba su espalda, estremeciéndolo, haciéndolo suspirar.—¿Qué es eso?

—¿El qué?—comenzaban una plática, Buck aún muy dentro de Tony.

—Lo que me dices…¿es ruso también?—James le asintió.—me gusta, ¿Qué es?—sonreía mientras se acomodaba para comenzar a subir su cuerpo y bajarlo para volver a tener a Buck muy dentro de él, este gimió echando la cabeza hacia atrás sintiéndose en las nubes.—aja…—decía sonriendo Tony, casi en burla.

—Significa, uhm, estrella…—le dijo Buck entre los jadeos que no podía evitar, el ritmo que el castaño estaba tomando lo enloquecía, lo tomaba de las caderas pero dejaba que el otro se moviera a su antojo sobre él.

Era su estrella, porque encontró su camino de nuevo al verlo, porque ilumino su oscuridad, porque era algo brillante e increíblemente inalcanzable para él.

Y ahora lo tenía y lo protegería.

—Oh Tony, estas matándome.

—No, estoy haciéndote el amor.—le susurró con una sonrisa traviesa, haciendo gemir a Buck por aquello, este asintió como loco y sin poder resistir comenzó a mover la cadera, encontrándose con los movimientos de Tony.—Ah, no, espera, ah, quiero…quiero hacerte mío…—gemía incontrolablemente por el inesperado movimiento.

—Soy tuyo _Kotenok_, soy completa y solamente tuyo—le decía James mientras lo abrazaba fuerte, sujetándolo para moverse ágilmente, sacando gritos en el otro, gritos de placer, haciéndolo cantar su nombre, haciéndolo venirse entre sus cuerpos y el agua, haciéndolo gritar cuanto lo amaba.

Porque Tony lo amaba tanto como James a él.

Porque por fin aquello que le había parecido tan incorrecto, tan sucio.

Aceptaba que le encantaba y lo quería.

************


	4. Chapter 4

***********************

—No puedo hacerlo Tony…

3 años habían pasado, la vida no había vuelto a ser “normal” para Anthony, la vida era distinta, pero eso no quería decir que no fuera buena, sentía incluso que era mejor a la que tenía antes de todo.

—No hay peros, tu puedes Bucky-bear—le decía con cariño extendiéndole el brazo.

Vivian juntos desde hace un poco más de un año, consiguieron el apartamento perfecto, se adaptaron cada uno al otro y fue sencillo, porque les gustaba todo del otro.

Buck tenía largas jornadas de trabajo, pero también varios días de descanso después, a Tony no le gustaba dormir solo, pero el oji-azul siempre le llamaba hasta que el castaño se durmiera.

Tony volvía a tener el prestigio en la compañía como si nada hubiera pasado, lo vieron recuperado y con muchas ganas de tomar el éxito y le dejaron hacerlo.

Virginia no había vuelto a marcarle, a buscarlo y Tony entendía que era lo mejor para ambos, fueron felices mientras duró, eso había sido lo importante y él nunca le quiso mentir en nada, no lo hizo.

—Tony por favor no me hagas esto—le repetía Buck lastimosamente apretando las manos, sudando.

—Confió en ti bebé, lo harás bien.

Tony había dejado al terapeuta, lo único que el necesitaba eran los brazos del hombre de cabello negro, su voz, sus caricias y mimos.

Y los tenia siempre, James era extra cariñoso con él, por no decir que también sobre protector, cuando este tenía días libres siempre sin falta ni retraso lo esperaba fuera del trabajo, y para qué negarlo a Tony le encantaba eso, su mano en la cintura masculina, marcando ante todos los ojos en la calle fuera de su oficina, que era su dueño, y a el nunca le molestaba, nunca lo hizo.

Ambos habían sido psicólogos entre ellos mismos, en la soledad y oscuridad de la habitación, cuando por las noches alguno no podía dormir, ambos sabían que la cárcel había dejado una huella que no se borraría, pero estarían juntos para apoyarse en todo. Tony al menos no volvió a tener pesadillas, nunca más.

—No puedo, No Tony no puedo—le aseguraba con miedo.

Se habían prometido amor eterno, habían prometido estar ahí para el otro, y sobre todo, habían prometido superar todo, juntos.

Y Tony eso quería hacer, que Buck superara su ultimo miedo, pero era demasiado complicado.

Durante los pasados tres años, más el que estuvo en la cárcel, Buck no había tocado un volante, Tony sabia porque, pero sabía que no podía vivir con la culpa toda la vida, debía dejarlo atrás.

—Confió en ti amor—le decía una y otra vez, tomándolo del hombro para transmitirle apoyo.

Estaban en el auto de Tony, este estaba en el asiento del copiloto, James en el piloto, con las manos aferradas al volante como si este fuera su salvavidas, pero por la mirada que tenía el oji-azul, al mismo tiempo parecía que lo que estaba sujetando ardía en llamas.

—Y yo en ti, ¿estás seguro de esto?—Tony le asintió con una sonrisa sincera, entonces Stark apretó el botón y el coche se encendió, Buck casi salta del susto.—Yo-yo ya no recuerdo…

—No trates de mentir que sé perfectamente cuando lo haces—le advirtió Tony, porque ya se conocían como la palma de su mano.

—Lo siento—sonrió James, suspirando pesadamente y asintiendo para el mismo, moviendo con nerviosismo la palanca de velocidades, apretando el clutch, para entonces acelerar.

No tardaron en salir del estacionamiento de su apartamento, Barnes iba a una velocidad baja, no más de cuarenta y Stark no lo presionaba, dieron un par de vueltas a la manzana, hasta llegas a Central Park, donde el moreno se estacionó.

—Ves, te dije que podías—le sonreía orgulloso, James se quitó el cinturón para acercarse al castaño y besarlo.

—Gracias Kotenok, por confiar en mí.

—Siempre lo he hecho Bucky-bear, y siempre lo haré, ahora llévame a Burger-King, quiero una hamburguesa con queso y una papas fritas—dijo empujando al otro para que volviera a acomodarse en su asiento, James no pudo evitar reír y se volvió a poner el cinturón de seguridad.

—En seguida—dijo Buck robándole un beso antes de arrancar el coche del año y manejar con más confianza, pasaron por el Drive-tú y James tomó otro camino.

—Oye la casa es hacia allá—le dijo Tony apuntando atrás, Bucky solo rio e hizo el cambio de velocidad, ahora estaban en la carretera. El viaje no duró demasiado, en menos de veinte minutos ya estaban en donde Buck quería, estaciono el coche en la orilla de la carretera y bajo rápidamente tomando la comida de su pareja.

—Apresúrate Tones—dijo adentrándose en lo que parecía el bosque, el castaño rápidamente bajo del auto y corrió hacia el otro, tomándole la mano y dejando que lo guiara al interior de los árboles, caminaron unos metros encontrando a sus pies un pequeño lago con el agua más transparente en el mundo.

—Wow esto es…—se quedó sin palabras acercándose un paso hacia la orilla.

—Hermoso—terminó la frase James.—Hace veinte años que no venía, mis padres solían traerme ya que decían que había un lugar igual en Rusia.—Tony lo volteo a ver asintiendo mientras el otro contaba su historia.—Nunca paso por mi mente regresar, pero contigo, contigo me siento capaz de todo Tony—le dijo tomándole de la mano, recibiendo una sonrisa angelical departe del otro.

Se sentaron a la orilla de la laguna a comer, ambos habían pedido hamburguesas, papas y soda.

—Oye, ¿Cómo sería tener un brazo de metal?

—¿Qué pregunta es esa?—preguntó Buck con una mueca de confusión.

—Sí, o sea, si me amputan una extremidad, y me la devuelven pero biónica, ¿tú crees que sentiría todo aun igual?

—Supongo que no igual que antes—dijo el otro alzando los hombros sin darle importancia a aquella rara platica, luego sonrió.—Oye, ¿Cómo te secarías el cuerpo sin toalla?

—¿Eh?—pero Tony no pudo preguntar qué clase de cuestión era aquella, ya que fue empujado por el otro al agua, no tardo en subir a la superficie, y no estaba nada alegre, en cambio el otro reía a carcajadas.—No es gracioso Buchanan

—Sí, si lo es—decía el otro partiéndose de risa, Tony nado a la orilla y salió del agua, goteando litros aun.

—No subiré así al coche.—dijo haciendo puchero.

—Supongo que tendrás que quitarte la ropa—dijo el otro mirando hacia el agua, con una sonrisa ladina escondida.

—Supongo—dijo de mala gana comenzando a quitarse las prendas, quedando en ropa interior, el otro casi ríe pero se llevó la mano a la boca.—¿Qué? ¿Te parece gracioso ver a tu gatito mojado?—pregunto Tony juguetón.—Cualquiera puede venir y verme así

—No, nadie vendrá y si alguien te ve así, tendré que sacarle los ojos—dijo recargándose hacia atrás dándole una mirada a todo el cuerpo de su pareja.—Tú te lo ganaste por tus preguntas tontas—Tony le gruñó.—Ven, te dará frio—dijo extendiéndole los brazos, el castaño se sentó para ser envuelto en un abrazo de su pareja, sonriendo, daba igual, estaban juntos, no importaba lo demás, alzo la vista y dio con esos ojos azules profundos que lo miraban llenos de amor, Stark suspiró y se acercó a besarlo.

Era un momento mágico, estaban en medio de la nada, el casi desnudo, besándose como si fuera el último día junto.

Sintió a James despegarse poco a poco de él, solo para quitarse la camisa, Tony se mordió el labio mientras observaba como se ponía encima de él, aquello estaba subiendo su temperatura.

—Bu-Buck ¿aquí?—susurró junto a sus labios, los cuales fueron mordidos delicadamente por el mencionado.

—Aquí, allá, donde sea y como sea.—le respondió mientras bajaba su propio pantalón, no podía evitarlo, deseaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo a Tony, y no podía esperar a llegar a casa.

Besó cada parte de su cuerpo, ya casi se secaba por completo, pero ahora sabía que sudaría, sudaría todo el placer que el otro estaba por darle.

Otra larga sesión de besos húmedos, mientras ambos terminaban como llegaron a este mundo, Tony apreso sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de James mientras este sostenía su nuca y estimulaba el miembro del más bajo, haciéndolo jadear de necesidad.

—Bucky lo necesito, lo necesito ya—le pidió, pero sabía que no hacía falta, que el otro se moría el doble por aquello y que dado que esta semana habían estado bastante cachondos muy seguido, no necesitaría preparación esta vez.

—Oh Kotenok eres tan dulce—decía Buck chupando su cuello, oliendo el calor que emanaba su pequeño cuerpo, alzando sus caderas para comenzar a penetrarlo, el otro soltó un suspiró sintiéndose llenado por fin. Comenzando la danza lenta y magnifica, juntando sus manos sobre aquel pasto en la orilla del lago, donde Tony recargaba su cabeza mirando al cielo y gritando hacia los arboles lo bien que se sentía aquello, mientras Buck tomaba sus caderas con fuerza con una mano y su miembro con la otra para que terminara manchando su pecho y que algunas aves volaran asustadas por el grito de gloria que había lanzado el castaño. James no tardó en imitarlo, sintiendo que era apresado por las paredes del castaño, observándolo jadear y sujetarlo fuerte, sintiéndolo cerca de su oído sujetándose de su cuello con la poca fuerza que aun tenia.

—Buckaroo te amo—le dijo entre gemidos, terminando con su poca cordura, moviéndose sin un ritmo, sus manos temblaron por la magnitud de su clímax, que lleno el interior de Tony, quien lo disfrutó incluso aunque este goteara un poco entre sus glúteos y pronto por sus piernas.

Se recostaron abrazados muy cerca sobre el pasto, disfrutando aquella cercanía, aquel mundo donde eran solo ellos dos. Pero sabían que debían de regresar a la realidad, porque también era agradable y estaban juntos, ellos dos contra el mundo.

Regresaron hasta el coche después de vestirse, Tony le pidió que manejara, Buck aceptó, observando que desde que entraron el castaño cayó dormido en el asiento, a veces James sentía que lo agotaba demás y el otro acabaría desmayándose en pleno acto. Sonrió mientras acomodaba el asiento para que estuviera más horizontal y su pareja estuviera más cómodo.

—Descansa _zvesda_—susurró para comenzar a manejar, el viaje de regreso fue tranquilo, algo más largo mientras disfrutaba de la vista y los suaves ronquidos de Stark a su lado.

Recordó que tenía que ir a sacar su licencia, pero no era gran cosa pasear un rato así.

¿Qué podía pasar? Una multa, no era como si lo fueran a meter a prisión.

*****************

**FIN**


End file.
